Ne t'enferme pas
by CoffeePlume
Summary: OS, HPDM, post HP7. Dehors, il neige. Je pense avec paresse, avant qu'un familier Grand-duc ne me fasse remarquer sa présence. Quelle idée d'envoyer son hibou par ce temps!... J'en rougirais presque de plaisir, si je ne m'appelais pas Harry Potter.


**Mot de l'auteure :**

_Bonjour ~  
_

Je vous présente un OS basé sur le couple Harry/Draco, pour faire dans l'original ^^' *ironique à 200%* Mais enfin, ce couple (mon favori ^^) est absolument inévitable et indétronable, selon moi, donc pour un essai d'OS sur Harry Potter, je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux ne pas me mettre en danger. Mais le contraire, quelque chose de plus inattendu, aurait été tout aussi bien, si j'avais un peu plus de courage * et de talent --'*

L'idée et l'envie d'écrire cet OS m'est venu parce qu'il neigeait dans l'après midi, il y quelques semaines.

_  
Bref, place au descriptif :_

Titre : Ne t'enferme pas.

Auteur : CoffeePlume.

Pairing : HPDM.

Warning : Ceci est un Slash (_shonen ai_), si vous n'aimez pas ou que vous ne savez pas ce que c'est, ne lisez pas.  
Personnages légèrement OOC.  
Post HP 7. Ne tient pas compte de l'épilogue.

Rating : K+ _(A vrai dire, je ne sais pas vraiment quel peut être le rating de cette histoire, très, très soft. Mais j'assume, parce que le rating M et autres réjouissances comme les lemons ne font pas tout dans une fanfiction, même si c'est parfois/souvent un plus indéniable. ^^' )_

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'intrigue de la saga Harry Potter appartiennent exclusivement à JK Rowling! J'ai écrit cet OS sans prétention pour le plaisir et faire partager ce plaisir (peut-être) aux lecteurs ^^, je ne fais bien entendu pas de profits avec...  
_Note_ : Je fais référence à un certain moment à Shakespeare, et bref, je soumet vaguement une idée qui n'est pas de moi. J'avais lu cette idée ou théorie amusante sur Shakespeare et ses hypothétiques origines sorcières dans une fanfiction, HPDM je crois d'ailleurs (?), il y a très longtemps. Une superbe fanfiction, dont je ne me souviens absolument plus ni le titre ni l'auteur. Mais je tenais absolument à préciser que cette idée originale sur ce dramaturge ne vient pas de moi, et donc je souhaite la rendre à son auteur (si d'ailleurs vous avez une idée de quelle fic, etc... cette idée provient, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part)!

**Pour finir, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture ! ~  
**

* * *

**NE T'ENFERME PAS.**

_A toi, ma soeur que je chéris.  
_X3

* * *

Parce qu'il neige encore dehors et que je m'accroche à l'éveil, repoussant l'envie de dormir et de me prélasser qui me gagne.

L'air de la chambre est sec, le chauffage est à fond, les bûches se consument magiquement dans le petit poêle sans que je n'aie besoin de m'en occuper. Je cligne des yeux, les sentant s'humidifier douloureusement parce que je les ai gardés trop longtemps ouverts. Etendu sur le lit, les bras en croix, je fixe le plafond, et parfois mon regard dérive vers la fenêtre et le temps bleu au ciel cotonneux qui déverse sa douceur gelée sur la ville.

Les flocons continuent encore et encore de tomber, et moi je ne fais rien. Mon visage est tourné vers l'entrée floue d'une lumière tamisée par de fins stores. Quelques mèches brunes de mes cheveux agacent de leurs effleurements ma joue et mon cou tendu. Je me console en me disant que c'est parce que mes membres sont trop lourds, cloués au matelas, que je ne peux me lever.

Je pense, à des choses sans importance.

Dehors, il doit faire si froid, que rien au monde ne me ferait sortir. Imaginant la piqûre des flocons de glace sur mon visage, et la vapeur blanche dans l'air, un frisson incontrôlable me parcourt, parsemant ma peau hâlée de chaire de poule, et picotant ma nuque.

A bien y réfléchir, je suis presque bien, là, coincé dans ma chambre aux poutres bancales et aux portes branlantes. Je suis presque bien, à inspirer l'odeur de renfermé et de poussière qui règne dans la grande maison que j'ai héritée, flanquée entre ces immeubles de briques noires.

A penser à des choses sans importances, je suis presque bien.

J'oublis les souvenirs si vifs à la mémoire et dans lesquels on s'embourbe, dans lesquels on chute sans fin.

Me redressant sur les coudes, je me saisis de mes lunettes rondes pour les poser sur mon nez. Se rompt la tranquillité insouciante du moment par la netteté qui violente soudain mes yeux et qui met de l'ordre dans la brume de mes pensées. Je regarde machinalement autour de moi. C'est la plus petite pièce à coucher de l'immense et abandonnée demeure de la famille Black, et l'une de celle que je n'avais jamais pénétrée avant la bataille finale et la fin de la guerre contre les Mangemorts. Deux raisons qui m'ont poussé à l'utiliser et finalement à la faire mienne. Elle me fait penser aux chambres du Chaudron Baveur… Ayant vécu onze ans dans un placard puis des mois dans l'ancienne salle de jeux de mon cousin Dudley, et des années dans un dortoir de la tour de Gryffondor partagé avec plusieurs autres garçons, le 12 Square Grimmaurd me donne souvent l'impression d'être perdu dans un hall de gare seul avec le silence. Comme si je n'étais que de passage. J'ai donc rapatrié toutes mes maigres affaires dans cette chambre grinçante mais accueillante, devenue mon nouvel univers, et je parcours les corridors sombres et traversés de courant d'air seulement par nécessité.

Assis sur la couette froissée, je me mets à contempler la porte de bois, pensif.

Défense comme une autre que Ron et Hermione se sont habitués à reconnaître. Lorsque mes yeux verts se perdent dans l'ailleurs, ne voyant plus vraiment, n'écoutant plus vraiment, mes pensées deviennent alors comateuses, un peu futiles ou un peu délirantes. Mais jamais graves, encore moins sombres. Je perds le fil de la réalité pour ne pas me faire surprendre par les souvenirs. Les pertes et les larmes, les jugements et les reconstructions, et la douleur à ma cicatrice qui s'est éteinte avec la mort de Voldemort. Etrange comme cette douleur faisait partie de moi. Je me retrouve dépossédé d'un bout de moi-même, après être mort une fois, ou peut-être pas du tout en fait…

Et les paroles, et les discours insupportables, inexprimables. Et les flashs des reporters de la Gazette ou autres tabloïds sorciers, et les regards dans les rues… Je n'y pense plus.

Coupé un peu de tout dans cette chambre, je ne remarque même pas qu'un hibou au plumage d'hiver charbonneux s'est posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre, ses grands yeux ronds et jaunes guettant mon attention tandis qu'il semble craindre de tapoter contre la vitre de son bec occupé à pincer les ficelles enveloppant un mince paquet.

Une envie de bière-au-beurre m'assèche la gorge, alors que je plisse les yeux, engourdi par le sommeil. Fatigue dû à mon état léthargique. Mais l'alcool, je pense, me ferait définitivement dormir, - et ce serait bien embêtant pour le pauvre oiseau qui danse d'une patte sur l'autre, embarrassé, devant ma fenêtre qui commence à se couvrir d'une dentelle de givre -. J'ébouriffe vivement mes cheveux de jais pour me réveiller un peu.

Une sensation fantomatique de sucrée sur la langue…

Mieux encore que la nostalgique bière-au-beurre et son amertume, une envie de chocolat chaud qui me brûlerait l'estomac avec un plaisir réconfortant me prend. Les yeux pétillants comme ceux d'un gamin tenant pour la première fois de sa vie une baguette magique dans sa main, celui que j'ai été le lendemain de mes onze ans, je m'enhardis à cette idée de chocolat chaud bu dans un moment de paresse solitaire, et j'extirpe la couverture de sur le matelas pour m'en entourer, l'esprit sans doute plus très lucide à cause de la chaleur étouffante de la pièce, et du contraste avec le temps apparemment frigorifiant de l'extérieur. Je n'ai pourtant jamais été un adepte de ce genre de lait chocolaté, n'ayant pas reçu de la part de ma tante cette attention, mais depuis que Teddy carbure à cela, j'ai pris étrangement l'habitude d'en boire de temps en temps, comme ceux qui fument une cigarette de temps en temps, pour l'occasion…

Les cendres pâles s'accumulent dans la bouche du poêle au fur et à mesure des minutes qui passent.

Mes pieds nus que je frotte contre le drap pelucheux, je sens ma mâchoire se crisper, alors que je rentre ma tête entre mes épaules, emmitouflé dans la couette. Je ne songe pas une seconde à ce que l'on dirait de moi si l'on me voyait en cet instant, moi, autrefois capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, et qui arborait toujours une fière allure et une carrure parfaite. Divagation profonde pour ces toutes dernières remarques, je le reconnais…

Je baisse mon regard à côté, regardant la table de chevet où s'élève un monticule de livres et de lettres, envoyés respectivement pas Hermione, même si une pile de romans ne sont pas que de ma meilleure amie…, et la famille Weasley. Je crois que parmi les enveloppes entassées doivent aussi se trouver quelques une de Hagrid, et du professeur McGonnagall… Le lit me paraît si grand, les coussins moelleux derrière mon dos pourraient accueillir facilement une ou deux autres personnes. Un soupir s'échappe de mes lèvres sèches dans un souffle, mais je ne suis pas ennuyé. Ce petit pincement dans la poitrine, le cœur un peu lourd, ce n'est pas fondamentalement désagréable. Mais il me fait comprendre, que quelque chose me manque pour que je sois _tout à fait_ bien. Une présence.

Ho, mais pas une présence comme celle d'Hermione, si attentionnée, qui laisse toujours la gorge un peu serrée et une envie de pleurer. Pas comme celle de Ron, qui ronfle dans la paillasse d'à côté quand je reste une nuit au Terrier, et qui me secoue à neuf heures du matin alors qu'il n'est pas encore vraiment réveillé lui-même, pour me proposer d'aller faire une partie de quidditch avant de m'abandonner pour ses occupations professionnelles. Non, une autre présence…

Un corps chaud, contre lequel m'allonger, étroitement. Un regard à croiser, qui me parle sans avoir besoin de dire, qui me comprenne sans que je n'aie besoin de dire non plus. Un sourire sincère, qui m'embrase. Des lèvres tièdes pour me réconforter. Une étreinte pleine de promesse.

Ça en devient crucial.

Et je n'ai toujours pas remarqué la présence de l'oiseau qui est perché grelottant sur le rebord de ma fenêtre, avec ses yeux perçants et un minois fier comme arborent les grands ducs. Il pourrait laisser son paquet et repartir, mais obstiné à accomplir son devoir jusqu'au bout, il attend que je le reçoive en main propre, et que peut-être je lui donne un message en retour à mener à son propriétaire.

Il m'incrimine de son regard, derrière la vitre de ma petite fenêtre au sommet arrondis, lorsque je tourne enfin ma tête pour me perdre dans la contemplation de la neige qui virevolte, parfois emportée par une bourrasque de vent. Je tombe sur le messager à plumes, haussant légèrement mes sourcils derrière mes lunettes rondes, et je me démène pour me dépêtrer de la couverture, songeant avec un douloureux creux dans la poitrine comme à chaque fois que je vois un volatile nocturne à mon Hedwige… Je grimace au contact glacé et rugueux du parquet et j'atteins la fenêtre. A peine ai-je ouvert les battants que le hibou s'engouffre avec un courant d'air dans la pièce par un battement d'ailes, envoyant autour de lui de la neige accumulée sur ses plumes. Il se pose sur la rambarde du lit, ses serres griffant le bois. Il lâche le mince colis, que je réceptionne rapidement entre mes paumes, et s'empresse d'hululer à mon intention avec reproche.

Je ne peux empêcher un sourire de s'accrocher à mes lèvres, soupesant le paquet de mes mains. Encore un… Je sors de l'enveloppe cartonnée un livre minuscule, vraisemblablement réduit par un sortilège pour alléger la charge à son hibou, et mon sourire s'étire juste un peu plus, faisant sans doute s'éclairer mes prunelles vertes. Je farfouille un peu partout dans la chambre pour retrouver ma baguette, et lorsque je l'ai enfin en main, après le contre sort murmuré - parce que murmurer suffit dans cette maison silencieuse, quand on ne compte pas le portrait vociférant de Mrs Black, où le moindre choc résonne sur trois étages-, le livre reprend sa taille normale. Un ouvrage plutôt mince, à la couverture souple à l'agréable teinte anthracite, et aux pages légèrement jaunies par le temps.

Encore un livre de Malfoy… Il n'y a même pas de billet qui l'accompagne, il sait que je me douterais que ça vient de lui, depuis le temps que ce petit manège ritualise mon quotidien. Ou plutôt le pimente un peu. Parce que je me demande toujours « Un hibou va-t-il venir me trouver aujourd'hui ? Quel sera l'histoire cette fois-ci ? »…

Parce que depuis quelques temps, une étrange correspondance s'est installée entre nous. Qui aurait-pu se l'imaginer ?... Depuis que j'ai témoigné en faveur de Narcissa Malfoy lors de son procès, reconnaissant envers elle de m'avoir sauvé là-bas dans la forêt en mentant au Seigneur des Ténèbres sur ma mort, quelque chose s'est brisé entre nous, chacun de notre côté. Malfoy nous avait aussi protégé à sa manière, Hermione et moi, lorsque nous étions retenu captifs dans leur manoir. Peut-être pas pour des raisons louables ni pour nous, mais au moins, il ne nous a pas dénoncés en fanfaronnant fièrement, alors qu'il avait reconnu sans aucun doute Hermione... Depuis le procès de sa mère, Malfoy m'a envoyé une première missive, un parchemin neuf couvert d'une écriture soignée, mais quelques mots seulement, pour me remercier de l'avoir sauvé des flammes dans la Salle sur Demande lors de la bataille finale. Quelques mots dans lesquels on peut presque sentir sa résignation et la force qu'il lui a fallut pour m'adresser ces mots. _Remercier est pour les faibles_, répondra-t-il si on lui demande, mais tout le monde sait quelle genre d'éducation Draco Malfoy a reçue, même moi qui n'ai jamais communiqué avec lui que par des animosités, je le sais, car tout se dit dans le dos de tout le monde.

Et puis il y a eu ce jour, un rassemblement au Ministère de la Magie pour commémorer le premier anniversaire de la fin de la guerre. C'était une matinée pluvieuse, et je me sentais un peu groggy, regardant avec un léger agacement les trombes d'eau tomber. Je déteste la pluie, et l'atmosphère dépressive qu'elle fait peser comme une chape de plomb.

Je discutais avec Ron et Hermione, avant qu'ils n'aillent tout deux, mon ami toujours aussi rouge d'embarras que roux tenant Hermione par la taille dans un geste amoureux, se chercher un verre d'une quelconque boisson sorcière proposée au buffet.  
J'étais resté seul dans un coin, près d'une fenêtre aux longs rideaux clairs. Les parents de Tonks m'avaient rejoint avec Teddy presque en même temps que Narcissa Malfoy accompagné de son fils s'était approché de moi pour me saluer, avec une certaine raideur malhabile mais une sincérité profonde.

Je ne sais pourquoi je me sentis mal à cet instant, avec à mes côtés les grands parents de Teddy qui discutaient civilement avec l'épouse Malfoy dont les cheveux blonds comme son fils étaient plus pâles que dans mes souvenirs, le temps n'ayant cependant pas ridé la beauté noble de son visage qui souriait.  
Appuyé contre le mur, le tissu fin du rideau caressant ma tempe, j'étais sorti de la conversation, présent physiquement, je me dérobai mentalement. Les carreaux de verre donnant sur la cours et la pluie s'effacèrent alors que je me perdais dans mes pensées, et que mes yeux fuyaient la réalité. Mon regard dû se perdre lui-aussi et devenir aussi vitreux que la fenêtre qui éclairait mon front marqué par la cicatrice et mon visage à l'air absent. Ce temps me rendait la respiration douloureuse et le cœur lourd, et cet événement mondain ravivait trop de mauvais souvenirs, alors je fis comme chaque fois, tout pour me rendre ailleurs même lorsque ce n'est pas possible.

J'ai sentis plus que je n'ai vu Malfoy se rapprocher de la fenêtre, et sa voix au timbre familier, toujours un peu railleur, est parvenue à moi. Je ne lui avais pas jeté un regard depuis que lui et sa mère était là, mais je pouvais sentir le sien sur moi depuis quelques minutes, tout à ma vague contemplation de l'extérieur.

- Potter.

Il me sortit de mes pensées, et le ton de sa voix était agacé. Peut-être m'avait-il appelé plusieurs fois avant que je n'émerge... Il me considérait avec un visage placide, un peu plus sérieux que dans mes souvenirs. Il avait perdu cet air d'enfant capricieux et imbu de lui-même des années à Poudlard. Je n'ai pas répondu « Malfoy » comme l'auraient voulu les conventions, parce que je n'y ai pas pensé tout de suite, l'esprit hagard et le regard légèrement paniqué. Il me prenait de court, je n'étais pas encore tout à fait revenu de mes songes, et cette brusque interruption me donnait l'impression de faire de l'apnée. Mais il n'a pas semblé mal le prendre. En temps normal, et même si une relation moins houleuse s'était installée entre nous deux avec le temps, il m'aurait tout de même lancé une réplique cinglante. Qui ne vint donc pas.

Il s'est seulement rapproché légèrement de moi, son visage pâle et angélique empreint d'une certaine gravité, avant de chuchoter presque pour que personne n'entende, avec une douceur teintée d'une supplique qui m'a abasourdi :

- Ne t'enferme pas comme ça, Potter…

J'ai plongé mon regard dans ses yeux gris, comme pour la première fois, mais j'eus beau essayer de le déchiffrer, je ne comprenais pas. Cette inquiétude qui se reflétait dans son regard, c'était la même que celle qui peignait un air terne sur le visage de Ron, Hermione, Molly et peut-être d'autres, lorsque je ne faisais que me perdre dans mes pensées, comme tout le monde, pour échapper l'espace d'un instant à la douleur. Pourquoi une telle inquiétude ?

- Ne t'enferme pas dans ton monde, Potter, ou bien un jour, tu ne pourras plus revenir.

Ces quelques paroles murmurées, elles me semblaient exagérées, mais faisaient couler en moi une douce chaleur. Malfoy a ensuite ajouté, que si je voulais m'évader un peu de temps en temps, je ferais mieux de me remettre au quidditch, ou bien de lire des livres. Et comme je pris un air étonné, étonné par ces conseils que Draco Malfoy, ancien Prince de Serpentard, me donnait, il mit cela sur le compte des livres, et m'asséna que lire n'était pas réservé qu'à la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout qui me servait de meilleure amie, et qu'essayer me rendrait peut-être moins ignare… Passons.

Depuis, il semble s'être donné pour mission de sauver le Survivant que je suis de la folie, en me fournissant quand ça lui chante des ouvrages, romans, recueils, essais… Même si les romans et pièces de théâtre sont apparemment ses lectures de prédilections, puisqu'il m'en fait parvenir souvent, quelques fois accompagnés de billets avec des commentaires sur tel ou tel passages…

Une vive douleur me fait baisser la tête. Le grand duc vient de me pincer férocement la paume vers l'index

- Hé !

Je m'exclame avec quelques secondes de retard en réalisant, portant ma main à mes lèvres pour apaiser la douleur piquante. L'oiseau prend un air satisfait d'avoir attiré mon attention. Après lui avoir donné un bout de friandise pour hibou que je garde au cas où, je le laisse sortir, et le regarde s'envoler dans le ciel enneigé, silhouette sombre qui bat amplement des ailes entre les nuages. Il va rentrer bredouille chez son maître, comme chaque fois.

M'affalant sur mon lit, je reprends le livre tombé sur le matelas et l'ouvre pour en lire le titre, absent de la couverture. Les lettrines noires me révèlent un nom_, Hamlet_. Je suis toujours autant étonné que Malfoy lise des ouvrages moldus… A moins que Shakespeare n'était été un sorcier, ce qui expliquerait pas mal de choses. Mais tout de même, il aurait pu choisir un titre moins sinistre, Hamlet n'est pas réputé pour être une histoire joyeuse. Je me demande s'il ne souffre pas de l'absence de son père, pour m'envoyer pareille œuvre.

Je souris doucement, faisant glisser les pages entre mes doigts. L'idée que Malfoy participe à ma fainéantise me fait sourire, car il m'envoie un livre à lire justement alors que je ne fais rien et que je tentais sans grande conviction de me forcer à bouger. Mais une heure sous la couette à lire la pièce de théâtre me conforte dans mon agréable paresse, et je m'enfonce plus encore dans les épais coussins, le livre ouvert à bout de bras au dessus de moi. Les lignes de répliques encrées sur le papier dansent devant mes yeux, trop loin pour que je puisse les lire. D'habitude, je me plonge dans les mots, ils deviennent images et oxygène, je ne peux plus m'en sortir. Mais c'est dans un roman que je me barricade, et non mon propre esprit, et lorsque l'histoire s'achève, je suis satisfait et prêt à reprendre le court ma vie.  
Mais en cet instant finalement, je n'ai pas envie de lire, et plus vraiment envie de paresser. La réception du colis de Malfoy m'a inexplicablement rendu tout agité.

Le nom de Draco Malfoy est inscrit en bas de la page avant la quatrième de couverture, signature manuscrite, que je caresse du bout de mon pouce. Je ne me suis jamais vraiment étonné de son prénom, peut-être parce qu'il avait été si violent, ce jour-là dans le train, en supposant que Ron se moquait de son nom, que j'avais comme convenu de me défendre de songer à ce prénom qui le rendait si susceptible. Après tout, le serpentard a toujours été « Malfoy », puis quelques surnoms dérivés de mon meilleur ami plus tard. Mais je songe à ce singulier prénom, Draco. Moi qui suis tombé amoureux de la magie à sa découverte, d'elle qui m'a sauvé la vie, Draco est peut-être un nom que je devrais chérir tout particulièrement, puisque personne n'en porte un aussi magique que Malfoy fils. Même si ma seule expérience avec les dragons en quatrième année est plutôt une anecdote qui ne me réjouie guère…

Je rapproche le livre ouvert et plonge mon visage entre les pages, respirant profondément l'odeur mêlée de l'empreinte de l'encre et du papier, et du parfum de Malfoy, peut-être. Je voudrais y sentir son odeur, le parfum de sa chair. Mais cela est pur fantasme, il aurait fallut pour cela qu'il presse contre son cœur chaque page de l'ouvrage, ce qui est impensable. Et totalement idiot d'imaginer. D'ailleurs, ça ne me ressemble pas de penser autant à lui, et pire, de vouloir sentir son odeur et sa présence. Alors j'éloigne le livre que je ferme lentement, enfermant jusqu'à ce soir le baiser indirect, et je le pose distraitement au dessus de la pile sur la table de chevet. Le souffle calme, je reste un moment immobile.

Grincements du vieux parquet dans la demeure...

Je me lève tout à coup et parcours la chambre pour me parer à sortir. Rien d'autre sous la main que mon ancienne écharpe de Gryffondor. Mais au moins, je ne crèverais pas de froid ou d'une angine dans trois jours. Dans la rue, le trottoir est glissant à cause de la neige, et je retiens un grognement agacé, le froid commençant à geler mes doigts rougis. Ce satané Serpentard aura finalement réussi à me faire sortir par ce temps glacial de fin janvier. Il n'a pourtant rien fait pour, à part m'envoyer son hibou pendant que je somnolais à moitié éveillé.

* * *

C'est sans y penser que je me retrouve à arpenter le Chemin de Traverse sous les flocons qui chutent, embellissant la rue dallée peu peuplée. Je passe devant le magasin de prêt-à-porter de Madame Guipure, et les souvenirs remontent à la surface. Ma première robe de sorcier, si petite aujourd'hui, je me la suis fait faire sur mesure ici. Une première pour moi qui n'avait jamais mis que les vêtements éléphantesques de Dudley. J'oublis trop souvent que j'y ai aussi rencontré Malfoy, le premier enfant de mon âge avec qui je discutai de magie. De quidditch, des maisons de Poudlard... Malgré le sentiment d'être un inculte profond et l'antipathie que j'ai éprouvé au terme de cette première rencontre, écouter parler ce jeune garçon à la voix légèrement nasillarde, pâle, et aux cheveux d'un blond éclatant plaqués en arrière m'avait fait rêver comme jamais, et attendre avec hâte d'entrer dans cette vie, de pouvoir parler des mêmes choses que lui en connaissance de cause, comme si j'avais vécu cette nouvelle vie depuis toujours.

Mon reflet se découpe dans la vitrine du magasin, et j'occulte ma silhouette toujours un peu maigrichonne, surtout depuis que je ne fais plus de sport. Mais mon visage a gagné en maturité, s'harmonisant.  
Je repars et je circule d'échoppe en échoppe, soufflant dans le froid poignant, et mes cheveux noirs indisciplinés doivent être blancs de flocons de glace. A l'approche de la librairie Fleury et Bott, j'emprunte une ruelle sinueuse et humide, et qui n'était pas aussi fréquentable il y a de cela quelques années, mais qui avec la tombée du Seigneurs des Ténèbres a perdu un peu de sa mauvaise réputation. L'Allée des Embrumes a au moins l'avantage de m'assurer tout de même une promenade plus discrète.

Etonnant comme le hasard s'amuse, parfois. Je me croirais presque dans une œuvre de Shakespeare. Car un peu plus loin dans la rue engoncée entre ces murs de pierres noires de suie se dressent la sombre boutique de Barjow et Beurk, et, qui vient de refermer la lourde porte d'entrée derrière lui, Draco Malfoy, vêtu d'une cape de velours d'un noir profond, une cane à la main. Le véritable héritier d'une famille noble de sangs purs. Je me fige en même temps que lui lorsqu'il m'aperçoit, me rendant compte qu'il est trop tard pour rebrousser chemin comme si de rien n'était, car il m'a vu, et mon regard s'est accroché au sien. M'a-t-il envoyé le livre car il a pensé à moi, en devant se rendre à Londres, si loin de son manoir ? Je ne m'attendais pas à le trouver là, aussi simplement, sous la neige qui tombe en multitude et avec lenteur autour de nous. Sa lourde cape laisse entrevoir un gilet et une chemise blanche peu adaptés à la saison, mais la longue pèlerine doit lui tenir chaud. Il est toujours fidèle à lui-même, avec la pâleur de marbre de son visage, son port hautain pour se donner un regain d'importance. Mais l'éclat de son regard gris m'interpelle, et je me rends compte que ma respiration est irrégulière.

A peine j'ose m'approcher pour le saluer convenablement. Durant tout ce temps, il n'y a que le silence entre nous, et cet échange visuel. Il faut que je le remercie, pour l'attention qu'il porte à me faire partager ses lectures, il faut que je parle. Mais mes lèvres gelées et gercées restent closes. Mon visage doit exprimer mon trouble, car ses yeux semblent me répondre. Son regard intense dardé sur moi.

Ses prunelles orageuses me disent des choses, et mon cœur battant peut-être un peu trop fort s'y accorde. Draco me tire à lui par ce lien alors que la situation bancale qui fait planer un malaise me pousse à fuir. Pourtant mon regard reste ouvert sur la réalité, et je ne vois que lui, et je ne vois que ce qu'il m'exprime sans un mot... Mais cela ne regarde que nous.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Je vous remercie d'avoir lu, j'espère que cette petite histoire vous aura fait passer un bon moment.**  
**Rien de bien original, cet OS, n'est ce pas? **

N.B.: _Hamlet _est utilisé dans pas mal d'histoires, totalement diverses et différentes, que je lis en ce moment, ce doit être référence appréciée des littéraires, mais il est vrai que pour ma part, c'est une pièce de théâtre que j'aime beaucoup, même si je l'ai lu il y a déjà un moment --' Et je trouvais que ça allait bien avec tout ça, Draco, etc, peut-être sans aucun lien d'ailleurs, mais tant pis xD...  
Je sais aussi que je ne fais absolument pas référence ici à Ginny, qui suivant la logique du septième tome, devrait être en couple avec Harry. Inutile de préciser, je pense que vous l'aurez bien compris, que j'imagine dans cet OS qu'Harry est seul, et donc j'ai pris une petite liberté pour déroger au livre et supposer qu'ils s'étaient séparés. Pourquoi, quand, comment...Comme de nombreux éléments dans cet OS, cela dépend de votre imagination ^^


End file.
